


Malfoy Manor

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: They're not in love but it's close enough really.





	Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle reminder to please read this series from the beginning, it really is all meant to be read together as I've decided to ignore all of JK's 'canon' after the end of the 7th book (and some of that as well honestly)

Since she and Draco had re-met each other at a party they'd been going out for drinks or coffee every few weeks. It wasn't a romance thing but Astoria didn't bother telling anyone but her sister that. Both their families, despite everything that has happened, expected them to make respectable pureblood marriages. Specifically respectable pureblood marriages that could carry on the family name, or at least its bloodline. Astoria figured she could have disappointed them in this as well by what would be the point?

During one of their many dinners she'd made a quip about political marriages and Draco had nodded. He'd laughed too, it was after all a joke, but he'd nodded. So the next time they met for coffee in the ministry cafeteria Astoria had brought it up again. After that it was only a matter of time, he procured a ring, talked to her parents, and then over drinks one night he offered the ring to her. She accepted the ring with a smile that someone unaware might have labeled soft, loving even. Draco grinned back, offered her a dance as well.

Packing up the little flat she'd moved into when her parents protested her career choice was easy. Her books went into one box, her clothes into another, and any other bits she wanted to keep went into a pretty little handbag that was charmed to be bigger on the inside. Draco came by to help her carry the boxes through floo to his manor; hers too now. As they stepped out of the fireplace Astoria looked around and smiled.

“It's big and drafty in the winter, damp in the summer.” Draco’s voice sounded like a warning but Astoria just snorted. “The garden is nice though.”

“I have been to your manor before Draco. We grew up in the same circle remember?” She rolled her eyes and started walking. “Which room am I in?”

“Up to you, you could join me before the wedding and cause a small scandal.” He offered it in a careless tone that she'd watched him prefect over the years. “Alternately you may have your pick of bedrooms. We have a dozen.”

“Entirely too many.” She rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the room she wanted. There had been enough explorations as a child that she'd seen them all before. The one she wanted was one of the smallest, decorated in silver and green with a pattern of stars on the ceiling. She set her box down by the door to the dressing and washroom. Malfoy put the box of books on the desk which was beside a bookcase almost large enough for all of them.

“You have good taste.” He nodded as he looked around. “It’s smaller but much nicer than most of our guest rooms.”

“I know.” She grinned and dropped into one of the plush chairs. “Did you hear about my sister?”

“She win another potions competition?” He raised his eyebrows and it was very nearly a delicate expression on him. “Your parents will be thrilled.”

“Better if you can believe it. She got a proper job.” She nodded as Draco’s eyebrows made a valiant attempt to disappear into his hair. “Potions professor at Hogwarts, head of Slytherin too I think.”

“And she'll stay you think?” When she nodded he smiled. “Good, I was starting to think the position was as cursed as the defense professor is.”

“They still haven't been able to get one for more than a year for that.” She sighed and looked up at the starry ceiling. “At least she'll be a better professor than Snape was.”

“She better be.” Draco’s tone was almost dark and Astoria raised an eyebrow at him. “Just because I was his favourite doesn't mean I can't tell he was a terrible teacher. I am trying to mature you know.”

“That's the only reason I'm marrying you.” She smirked and it startled a laugh out of him. “It's that or your money, haven't decided yet.”

“You have a fortune of your own.”

“Ah right. It's the maturity then.” She nodded decisively. “Least pratty pureblood boy around.”

“And you decided not to break your parents’ hearts entirely.” He agreed easily.

“But just imagine their expressions if I'd have brought home that muggleborn girl I danced with.” She laughed and he nodded along. They'd been out dancing the other night and it had only barely been with each other. “Your father would have had quite the expression if he'd realized you didn't actually hate Potter either.”

“Now that would not have been a fun conversation.” He agreed and she patted his knee sympathetically.

“You weren't the only one, if it makes you feel better.” Astoria grinned and leaned back in her chair. “I had quite the thing for the Weasley girl in fifth.”

“Course of you two of us your chances of actually getting snogged..?” He trailed off but she was grinning.

“Oh yeah much better than yours.” She nodded as he sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to buy me a coffee because of it there's a ko-fi link on my profile.


End file.
